


Becoming Gee

by frankiesin



Series: The Marching Band AU [11]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, Easter, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Fluff, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Trans Character, Trans Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comes out to his mom. Gee becomes Frank's girlfriend for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Gee

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy thing I wrote. I ended up focusing more on Frank's family than on Gee's gender, so I might add a second part to this that's just Frank and Gee being cute.

Frank woke up on Easter morning to two texts: one from his mom and one from Gee. The one from his mom was a  _ happy easter, i hope you can make it home tonight _ text, and he responded saying that he would try. He meant it. Even though he was at college, he still tried to go to church (it wasn’t Catholic church, but it was an LGBT friendly church and most of the people there had tattoos and cool hair so Frank liked it), and he still wanted to come home to his family over breaks. However, it was his first Easter where he didn’t have to go home, and if Gee wanted to Skype with him for six hours while they worked on their art and Frank messed around on his guitar, then he wouldn’t complain and he’d give his mom a reason if she asked.

 

The other text was from Gee, and it just said  _ skype me pls ilu _ . Frank frowned. Gee had sent it at eight in the morning. Gee was not a morning person, unless they just didn’t go to bed the night before. Frank texted back even though it was ten in the morning and Gee was probably asleep at that point. 

 

_ loml: morning bb i’m on skype  _

 

They weren’t. Frank crawled out of bed and over to his desk, opening his laptop and logging back on to Skype. Gee’s icon was there, with a little green circle telling him that they were waiting. Frank sent a  _ hey _ in the messenger and then called them, knowing that they’d answer almost immediately. 

 

Gee’s face came onto Frank’s computer screen, beautiful as always. They had a blanket draped over their shoulders and a Starbucks cup in hand. Their hair was a more orangey red than before, but Frank liked it. Frank smiled. “Hey beautiful. What’re you doing up so early?”

 

“Frank, I think I might be a girl.” Gee said, quietly, and Frank almost didn’t hear them (her, maybe). Frank shifted how he was sitting in his desk chair and glanced to his roommate’s side of the room even though his roommate had gone home for Easter and wouldn’t be back until maybe one in the morning. Frank turned back to Gee. “I’m okay with that. I still love you, whatever gender you are.”

 

Gee ducked their (her?) head. “Thanks, Frankie. I just, I know you’re gay and all and I don’t want you to feel like you have to be with me if you’re not attracted to me…”

 

“I’m bisexual, then, if you’re a girl.” Frank said, cutting Gee off. He really wanted to ask Gee what pronouns to use now, but he didn’t want to interrupt them (her) or be rude. He wished he could be in their dorm, so that he could cuddle with them under the blanket and kiss their head. “I like  _ you _ , Gee, not some gender. Honestly, you could be a furry at this point and I would probably still love you.”

 

“Only if my fursona was a dog, though.” Gee said, smiling a little. Damn, Frank really wanted to kiss them (her). He smiled back. “Yeah. But I like you as you are. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Gee said. They (She) tucked their (her) hair behind their (her) ear. “I should probably explain some things, right?”

 

“If you want to.” Frank said. Gee looked like they (she) was totally in love with him, but that could have been the shitty Skype cam quality. They (She) took a sip from their coffee and wiped their (her) tongue across their (her) upper lip. “Okay. So, I actually started taking HRT a few weeks ago, but it’s slow and I was kind of nervous to come out because of all the transmisogyny and shit that happens. But I told Mikey and my parents over spring break, and I’m probably going to tell Ray and Lindsey after you. I’m using she/her pronouns, but you can still use they/them if you don’t know if I’m out to someone or not. I’m thinking about changing my name, but I haven’t figured out what to change it to yet, so Gee is fine. And… I’ve been having a lot of dysphoria recently which was kind of why I started thinking about my gender a lot but I don’t want you to be worried about me.”

 

“I’ll always be worried about you, Gee.” Frank said softly. “Because you’re my girlfriend, and I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Frankie.” Gee said. She sighed. “I wish we could be together more. I wish I wasn’t so fucking far away.”

 

“You’re not that far away.” Frank said. Gee raised her eyebrows (which looked very nice) and made a face at him. Frank shrugged. “What? You’re not. It’s just like a two hour drive or bus ride or whatever. I could come up there if you wanted me to.”

 

“You don’t need to do that Frankie.” Gee said. “Go spend time with your family. I’m gonna try and call mine during dinner and make everything awkward.”

 

Frank rolled his eyes. “You don’t make everything awkward.”

 

“Yeah I do.” Gee said. “I’m awkward, Frankie, admit it.”

 

“Sure, but I think your awkwardness is super fucking cute.” Frank said. Gee ducked her head again and covered her webcam with her finger. Frank could still hear her when she said, “I’m hanging up now. I love you, you fucking dork.”

 

Gee waited until Frank said “I love you too,” and then pulled her finger back to blow him a kiss through the screen and then hang up. Frank leaned back in his chair and just stared at his computer screen for a while. So he had a girlfriend now. That was cool. Frank had never had a girlfriend. Of course, he had never dated anyone before Gee, but that was irrelevant. Frank hadn’t even looked at girls since fourth grade, probably. Now he was going to be looking at one girl a lot, because she was beautiful and he loved her and he really wanted to open up his window and shout out “I have a girlfriend and she’s prettier than yours!” from his window.

 

He didn’t. He did, however, call up his mom and say that he would be there for Easter, and that he would try to get there early so that he could help her set everything up. She sounded excited, and he hoped she’d stay excited. He  _ was _ going to help her set up for their family to come over, but he also had a few things to tell her. 

 

* * *

 

He sent a final text to Gee, confirming that it was okay to do this, and then got out of his car. His hair was brushed and pulled back from his face so that his grandma wouldn’t make disapproving noises at him or his mother. She thought that Frank’s mom wasn’t good enough to raise him just because she and his dad got a divorce. Frank’s grandma also blamed his mom for Frank getting into punk rock and not having a girlfriend (haha Grandma, jokes on you now), as well as letting him have a mohawk throughout most of high school. Frank had grown it out senior year because his mom had asked him to try and look like an adult for graduation, and then he had just kept growing it out because he was at college and he also really liked it when Gee pulled his hair (but he wasn’t going to tell his mom that because he knew better). 

 

Adjusting the collar of his shirt (most of his ties were at Gee’s dorm in New York or being used in an art project), Frank rang the doorbell. His mom answered, still in jeans and looking a little flustered. She pulled Frank into a tight hug. “Hey baby, how've you been?” 

 

“I'm good, mom. School’s a pain in the butt but I don't think I'm gonna fail out or anything.” Frank said. In reality, he had no idea what his grades were in any of his classes, and at this point in the semester he was too afraid to look them up. He followed his mom into the kitchen and she handed him a pile of tablecloths, neatly folded. She patted the top of the stack and stared up at him. “You better not fail out, Frankie. If I have to hear your Aunt Marla talk about how great her honour kids are one more time I am going to poison her food. Just because her two kids are in some fancy name school in New England does not mean they're perfect little angels.”

 

“I'm not a perfect little angel either, mom.” Frank said, taking the top tablecloth over to the kitchen table and laying it out. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. 

 

“Yes, but at least you're honest about it. Your cousins are--pardon my French--complete assholes to anyone they don't agree with.” Frank’s mom ducked behind the kitchen counter and started pulling out dishes. “They are the worst kind of Christians, that whole family. Marla has been married to my brother for twenty something years and I still don't know what he ever saw in her. She's passed all her bad genes to her kids too, which is unfortunate considering that my brother wanted to go into the Peace Corps before our parents got sick.”

 

“I didn't know any of this.” Frank said, flattening out a corner of the table. “Do I get to know all the family secrets now that I'm an adult and basically living on my own?”

 

“No, but my mother was talking about you behind your back and I thought you might want to have something to use against my family if they go at you.” She said, smiling. Maybe Frank had gotten some of his sass from her. Frank leaned against the table. “Thanks mom. Do you have any specific incidents of my cousins being little shits?”

 

“Watch your language, Frank Anthony.” She said, pointing a finger at him. “I do have something for you. Dylan--he's the older one--got in a lot of trouble with the university officials for putting up anti-gay posters without permission.”

 

Frank stared at his mom, waiting to see what else she would do or say. As far as he knew, his mom wasn't pro gay and she didn't know that Frank was gay. Frank’s mom started spreading the bowls and trays out across the kitchen counter. She was about half way through setting them all out when she looked up at Frank, shaking stray strands of hair out of her face. “What's on your mind? You look a little startled.”

 

“Aren't you--” Frank started, and then realized there was no way to finish that question without sounding like a complete dick. “Wait, what's your opinion on gay people?”

 

“Frank, don't play ignorant.” His mom put a hand on her hip. “I wasn't completely oblivious to all the things you and your friends did in high school. You were also really bad at blocking people on Facebook, honey.”

 

“Wait, mom, did you see that?” Frank asked, purposely making his question vague. Frank had come out to the whole school as gay back in his sophomore year when people had been bullying Gee. He had never friended any of his family on Facebook, because he knew better and because he didn't need any of his grandparents seeing the arguments he got into on the internet (or how many times he swore). 

 

Frank’s mom nodded. “Frank, I saw your post but I never knew how to bring it up with you. I didn't want you to think that I was invading your privacy or make you get all paranoid.”

 

“So, should I do an official coming out thing?” Frank said. “Just to you, I mean?”

 

“If you want.” She said, shrugging. Frank moved back over to her and started rotating one of the bowls around. He wasn’t getting any actual work done by messing with the bowl, but it gave him something to do with his hands. “So. I made a Facebook post three years ago saying that I was gay, and I was. I’m still not straight, and I still really do like guys, but I’m dating a girl. That means I’m bisexual, not gay, and it doesn’t mean that I’m confused or that I just can’t make up my mind. I just like girls and guys, mom.”

 

“That’s fine, Frankie. I’m not mad that you’re bisexual.” She said, and pulled him in for a hug, which was kind of awkward seeing as Frank was taller than her and he hadn’t planned to come out like this at all. He had been hoping for all of his mom’s side of the family to be there and for him to have a dramatic, mic-dropping moment that would make Lindsey jealous, but this was okay. It was probably the better, more mature choice to make, considering that he would be outing himself in front of his family whether his mom knew beforehand or not, and her knowing beforehand meant that she’d probably be less upset at the end of Easter dinner. Frank didn’t want his mom to be upset. He didn’t want his mom to be mad at him. 

 

His mom pulled back from the hug and looked him up and down. “You’re dating someone, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe?” Frank wasn’t sure why he had bothered to try and hide his relationship status from his mom. She probably knew about it already. “I'm dating a girl, mom, but I'd rather give you the details after Easter. I don't want to make a scene or anything.”

 

Frank's mom rolled her eyes. “Alright. But as soon as everyone leaves, you're going to tell me everything you know about this girl. I want the best for you, and if she's not the best then I'll have to talk to her myself.”

 

Frank inwardly panicked but agreed to tell his mom all about his girlfriend (Gee) later. He just hoped that his mom would be as accepting of Gee being trans as she was of Frank being bisexual. They finished getting everything ready for Easter and then Frank’s mom disappeared upstairs to get ready, telling Frank to let anyone in if they came early. Frank knew that most of his family would be getting there early, because they didn’t understand how time worked. The others would arrive halfway through the evening, when all of the food was starting to get cold, and then Frank’s grandma would start complaining about how kids these days don’t get disciplined well enough while looking at Frank like he was the one who was late.

 

Frank actually liked Easter dinner with his mom’s family. There were just some portions that he wished he could just gloss over. 

 

* * *

One of Frank’s uncles, a husband of one of his mom’s three sisters, and the one with the bald patch that everyone ignored, asked Frank how many girls he had been picking up at college. Frank smiled. “Just one. And I started dating her before college, actually.”

 

“Oh really?” He asked. He dramatically glanced over his shoulder, looking for Frank’s mom even though she was outside with her sister and had been for a while. “Does your mom know about this girl?”

 

“Yeah.” Frank said. 

 

The uncle nodded. His son--Cameron, the first cousin to become a dad--leaned in. “So, did you knock her up or something? Is that why she’s not her? Or is she really a guy and you’re scared Aunt Linda’s gonna kick you out for being into dudes?”

 

“My mom already knows I like guys, and she’s not a guy, so.” Frank shrugged and drank from his glass of lemonade. It was just lemonade. His mom still wouldn’t allow him to drink, even though he figured she knew he already did. He was at college, for fucks sake. “And I didn’t get her pregnant. Why did you think I would get my girlfriend pregnant?”

 

“I’m hoping someone gets pregnant, because I’m tired of everyone asking me about the baby.” Cameron said. “I love my kid, obviously, but if I hear one more comment about how the nursery should be set up so that he’ll grow up big and strong I might just punch someone. And I really don’t want to be known as the cousin who punched Grandma.”

 

“I get that.” Frank said. He was surprised that no one had commented on Frank saying he liked guys. He was just waiting for Cameron or his uncle to point it out and start asking Frank all the expected gay questions. That didn’t happen. Instead, the two of them start asking a bunch of questions about Gee. Where did Frank meet her? How long have they been dating? Is she in college? It’s a lot of questions, and Frank did his best to keep up with them all. He felt bad, exposing Gee to his family like this. Frank had no idea if Gee was okay with his entire family knowing about her, but he wasn’t sure how to stop them. 

 

Frank just hoped that no one would connect his girlfriend Gee to his friend Gerard, who didn’t exist because Gerard was Gee except Gerard had never existed because Gerard had always been Gee. 

 

That was confusing. Frank would have to ask Gee how she referred to her past self so that he could do the same. 

 

The rest of Easter dinner goes by quickly enough, and Frank’s family started to file out. Once they all left and Frank and his mom were the only two in the house, his mom sat down and let out a deep sigh. Frank joined her, even though he really wanted to step outside and have a cigarette and not think about how most of his family knows about his sexuality. He needed to tell his mom about Gee, and hope that she was as accepting of Gee being transgender as she was of Frank being bisexual. 

 

“Hey, mom?” Frank said a few minutes later, when his mom stood up and started towards the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder. Frank crossed his legs at the ankles and extended his legs out. “Do you still want to know about my girlfriend?”

 

* * *

 

“So, Gerard is now Gee?” Frank’s mom asked. Frank nodded. His mom had pulled out her phone to look up some things about being transgender, and Frank was looking over her shoulder to make sure she didn’t end up on one of those shitty websites that made transgender people seem like attention-seeking pissbabies. Because they weren’t. They were real, genuine human beings who deserved respect. And Frank’s mom was trying to be understanding about Gee, which Frank really appreciated. It could have gone really badly. 

 

“And is Gee going to transition?” She asked. “Is h-she going to get surgery?”

 

“I don’t know about surgery, but she’s medically transitioning.” Frank said. He added, “but don’t talk about that with her, because that’s kinda private and most trans people don’t like to discuss the details of their transitions. It would be like someone asking you about what kind of medications you take, or if you have ever considered plastic surgery or something.”

 

“Okay.” Frank’s mom nodded slowly, thinking things through. “I know I’ve already met her, but would she want to meet me as your girlfriend?”

 

“Maybe.” Frank said. “I’d have to ask her.”

 

“This is a lot to take in at once, Frank.” She said, putting her phone down and turning around to face him. She offered him a tired smile. “But if you love her, I’m willing to learn. From what I know of Gee, and the Ways, she’s a good person. I always thought there was something between the two of you; you latched onto her like she hung the stars in the sky.”

 

“I’ve kind of had a crush on her since the summer after I finished fifth grade.” Frank said. “When you sent me to Bible drama camp for the first time and I spent three weeks with her in the woods, learning all these weird acting tips.”

 

Frank’s mom let out a small laugh. “That’s adorable, honey. If the two of you ever get married and have kids, you’ll have to tell them about you you met their mom.”

 

“Me and Gee getting married is a long way off, mom.” Frank said. “And I don’t know if she’d want to adopt kids. She’s kind of weird about them, like she likes them but she doesn’t know what to do with one.”

 

Frank’s mom nodded, and Frank wondered if he had upset her. Technically speaking, he was the only way she could have grandchildren. He didn’t know how much that mattered to her, and at that point, he was afraid to ask. He didn’t want to feel guilty, or to make her feel guilty, because he knew his point in life wasn’t just to provide grandkids. Frank ran a hand through his hair. “That’s… that’s not going to be a problem, right?”

 

She frowned at him. “Why would it be?”

 

“I don’t know, I just thought you’d want, like, grandkids or whatever.” Frank said. “I mean, I’m your only kid. If I don’t have kids then who will?”

 

“Frank, you’re nineteen.” She said. “You don’t need to think about kids for at least another five years, and you should choose to have kids because you want them, not because you think I need grandchildren. I don’t need grandchildren. I’ll have enough grandnieces and nephews from your cousins.”

 

“Oh.” Frank said. That was a surprise, and a relief. “Thanks, mom.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me.” She said. She stood up. “You can, however, help me clean up the mess all your cousins and aunts and uncles left behind. It’s like I’m the only one in the family who learned how to use a trashcan.”

 

Frank let out a laugh and followed his mom into the kitchen. The two cleaned up everything and then Frank headed up to his bedroom, which had somewhat been turned into a guest bedroom. Some of Frank's posters were still up, but the mural that Frank and Gee had made one summer in middle school was painted over. Luckily, Frank had pictures of the mural, which was a battle scene where Zombie Frank and Vampire Gee were fighting against an evil horde of humans. It was probably the coolest thing ever, but he could understand why his mom had to paint over it. His aunts and uncles wouldn't appreciate the art like Frank did. 

 

Frank ran his fingers over the part of the wall where the painting had been. He could feel the uneven paint underneath, and wished that he had his own place where Gee could paint on all the walls. 

 

Frank changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, pulling out his phone to check his messages. Gee had sent him three, talking about Mikey, the art project she was trying to finish, and asking how Frank's Easter had gone. 

 

_ to loml: easter was good mom knows im bi now and is ok with it how was yours  _

 

_ loml: it was ok i skyped mikey and pete was there (???) _

 

_ to loml: he probably bussed/drove down from college to be w/ mikey  _

 

_ loml: now i feel bad for not coming down for easter :///// _

 

_ to loml: don't babe no one’s judging you _

 

_ loml: you sure  _

 

_ to loml: of course  _

 

_ loml: ok. i love you frankie  _

 

_ loml: i love you too gee, goodnight <3 _

 

Frank locked his phone and set it up to charge before rolling over and closing his eyes. Tomorrow he would get up and get back to school. He'd probably miss his 10 am class, but that was English and he didn't have anything due in that class. He'd be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
